


Все только начинается

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Они не встречаются
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	Все только начинается

Первый раз, когда Ивайзуми видит Ойкаву в песочнице, он принимает его за девочку — в основном из-за мягких вьющихся волос и больших глаз, но из-за желтого дождевика тоже. У самого Ивайзуми и дождевик, и резиновые сапоги темно-зеленые, а все яркие цвета он с высоты своего солидного четырехлетнего возраста считает девчачьими. Девочка красивая, но при попытке в качестве знака внимания отобрать у нее формочки Ивайзуми получает по лбу совочком и раз и навсегда убеждается, что Ойкава — не девочка.

Результатом первой встречи становится шишка на лбу Ивайзуми, заляпанный грязью из ближайшей лужи дождевик Ойкавы и начало крепкой дружбы.

***  
Ивайзуми не понимает, за что Ойкава так любит фильмы про пришельцев. Ладно еще фантастика с погонями и перестрелками в открытом космосе, но странные передачи по телевизору, где люди, похожие на сумасшедших, заявляют, что их утащило НЛО… Ивайзуми понимает, почему инопланетяне вернули их обратно, но что Ойкава в этом находит — по-прежнему нет.

Но Ойкаве нравится, он внимательно смотрит, хочет обсудить после, делает это настолько увлеченно, что Ивайзуми не может ему отказать. Поэтому сначала он сидит с Ойкавой перед телевизором, а потом слушает его рассуждения о том, где больше всего шансов встретить НЛО, и что делать, уже оказавшись в космическом корабле. Зато Ойкава никогда не возражает, если Ивайзуми в очередной раз включает свои любимые фильмы. И ходит ловить с ним жуков, хотя ему они совсем не интересны. А Ивайзуми соглашается записаться вместе с Ойкавой в волейбольный клуб, когда тот вдруг увлекается волейболом. Так что Ивайзуми считает, что у них все по-честному.

С Ойкавой вообще легко — интересно играть, интересно разделять увлечения, зная, что он не откажет. Даже ссорится и драться с ним, ну… не то чтобы интересно, но как будто не всерьез, как будто оба с самого начала понимают, что все равно скоро помирятся.

Теперь Ивайзуми рад, что Ойкава оказался не девчонкой, с девчонкой было бы совсем не так весело.

***  
Дождь начинается неожиданно, накрывает сплошной стеной, когда до дома Ойкавы остается пара кварталов — неудивительно, уже почти лето, глупо было не взять с собой зонт. Они вбегают в прихожую одновременно, толкаясь локтями и оставляя мокрые следы на коврике при входе. В кроссовках хлюпает, с одежды течет, но Ивайзуми почему-то хочется смеяться. Ойкава смотрит на него укоризненно, но с намокшей челкой, облепившей лоб, это выглядит особенно забавно, и Ивайзуми смеется еще громче.

Полчаса уходит на то, чтобы найти для Ивайзуми что-то из вещей Ойкавы, развесить мокрую одежду сушиться и убрать беспорядок в коридоре. А потом они, как и собирались, удобно устраиваются на диване перед большим телевизором в гостиной. 

— Звездные войны или Годзилла?

Родители Ойкавы придут только вечером, поэтому можно посмотреть даже два фильма, так что Ивайзуми великодушно машет рукой.

— Включай, что есть.

У семьи Ойкавы большая коллекция фильмов, и видели они далеко не все, поэтому иногда для разнообразия включают первое попавшееся в дисководе — почти как лотерея. Ивайзуми не против, если там окажется что-то новое, иногда получается очень удачно.

Ойкава нажимает на воспроизведение, забирается на диван с ногами, обхватывает колени, и они молча ждут, какой фильм выпадет на этот раз.

Ивайзуми несколько минут смотрит на движущееся изображение на экране — голые мужчина и женщина, странные движения и стоны. А когда понимает, что это, чувствует, как краснеет — наверняка не меньше, чем сидящий рядом Ойкава.

— Выключим? — неуверенно спрашивает тот. И Ивайзуми так же неуверенно кивает.

Ойкава нажимает на пульт, на секунду картина застывает, позволяя разглядеть подробности, которых Ивайзуми видеть совсем не хочется, потом сменяется матовой чернотой. Ойкава встает с дивана, осторожно вытаскивает диск из проигрывателя и откладывает его на полку возле телевизора.

— После положу обратно, — поясняет он. Потом достает уже затертый до дыр диск с последним фильмом про Годзиллу и вставляет в дисковод, словно стремясь сгладить неловкую ситуацию.

Они не обсуждают этот случай, но больше первые попавшиеся диски не включают.

***  
Через несколько лет они смотрят порно уже осознанно. К тому времени у Ойкавы появляется компьютер с подключением к интернету, и он умудряется находить что угодно — вплоть до таких вещей, которых Ивайзуми и представить себе не может. Смотреть все это немного стыдно, но к паху горячо приливает кровь, и хочется дрочить.

Начинается все, как обычно, с Ойкавы, который однажды предлагает не бегать каждый раз в туалет, а дрочить прямо в комнате — чего они друг у друга не видели, совершенно незачем стесняться. Ивайзуми соглашается, и так действительно получается лучше: вид Ойкавы, который, прикрыв глаза, лениво водит кулаком по члену, то, как сбивается его дыхание, когда он приближается к оргазму, и как он прикусывает губу, кончая, неожиданно возбуждает не меньше, чем сменяющийся на экране видеоряд.   
Первый шаг навстречу делает тоже Ойкава — накрывает сжимающую член руку Ивайзуми своей и тихо спрашивает:

— Можно? — И Ивайзуми, который уже и так находится на грани оргазма, чуть не кончает от неожиданности, хриплых нот в голосе Ойкавы и его шершавых пальцев.

В тот раз он соглашается, убирает руку, позволяя и подпуская, и сам тянется к члену Ойкавы. Похоже, за столько лет он слишком привык делить с ним все на двоих, и соскользнуть за эту новую грань оказывается совсем не сложно. Чужая ладонь ложится непривычно, двигается медленнее, чем он дрочил бы себе сам, но почему-то ее прикосновения воспринимается гораздо ярче и сильнее, и ему требуется меньше времени, чтобы дойти до разрядки — как и Ойкаве.

Потом они часто дрочат друг другу — так удобнее и интереснее, и они не видят смысла этого не делать. Со временем порно надоедает, а прикосновения друг к другу — нет.

Ивайзуми не помнит, когда и почему во время совместных ночевок Ойкава снова, как когда-то в детстве, начинает перебираться на его футон — прижимаясь, обхватывая во сне руками и ногами, наваливаясь всем телом, — и не понимает, почему, несмотря на неудобство, не прогоняет его. Обниматься с Ойкавой и чувствовать его дыхание у шеи тоже неожиданно приятно.

***  
До настоящего, взрослого секса они доходят только в старшей школе. Выбирают день, когда родителей Ойкавы нет дома: подрочить друг другу можно и сидя вдвоем в комнате или ночью, пока те спят, или даже после тренировок в раздевалке, если задержаться достаточно надолго, чтобы все ушли, но тут дело слишком ответственное и рисковать не хочется.

Сначала они долго спорят, кому идти за презервативами и смазкой. Так и не договорившись, как обычно, решают вопрос игрой в камень-ножницы-бумагу. Как обычно, Ивайзуми проигрывает.

То, что стоять на кассе с пачкой презервативов, представляя, что вся очередь смотрит на него и обо всем догадывается, было не самым страшным, Ивайзуми понимает, когда голым сидит на кровати между разведенных ног такого же голого Ойкавы и пытается раскатать презерватив по полувставшему члену. Кажется, Ойкава тоже чувствует себя неловко. Необычно для него, в последнее время он всегда и везде — сама уверенность, особенно перед толпой девчонок из недавно появившегося у него фанклуба. Правда, что и как делать, он нагуглил и теперь даже отсюда умудряется активно руководить процессом.

— Да, Ива-чан, теперь засовываешь второй палец… туда.

— Слушай, может, ты уже как-нибудь сам, раз все так хорошо знаешь? — возмущается Ивайзуми, но все-таки добавляет еще один палец и проталкивает оба в горячую глубину до самого основания. Ойкава охает и напрягается от неожиданности.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты. — Ивайзуми вздыхает и продолжать двигать пальцами. Мышцы тугие и поддаваться не хотят, сдавливают пальцы так, что страшно представить, как там себя будет чувствовать член.

Но после нескольких движений Ивайзуми все-таки вытаскивает пальцы, добавляет побольше смазки и начинает входить. Пытается: в отличие от пальцев, член все время норовит соскользнуть, кажется, вообще невозможным, чтобы он поместился в это узкое отверстие. Но Ивайзуми упорный — не менее чем Ойкава, который явно изо всех сил старается расслабиться и впустить, — и ему все-таки удается. Член входит совсем неглубоко, на самую головку, но Ивайзуми продолжает давить сильнее, пока он не оказывается внутри полностью. Тогда Ивайзуми переводит дыхание и смотрит на Ойкаву: тот кусает губы, лоб покрыт испариной, в уголках глаз скопились слезы. К ощущению невозможного давления вокруг члена добавляется беспокойство.

— Все в порядке? — Ойкава быстро кивает.

Когда Ивайзуми начинает вытаскивать член, глаза Ойкавы широко распахиваются, он начинает дышать часто и неглубоко, напрягая мышцы пресса.

То, что все не совсем в порядке, Ивайзуми понимает уже после нескольких первых толчков — Ойкава продолжает морщиться и зажиматься, слезы все-таки проливаются, мокрыми дорожками стекая по вискам, — и он решает, что с него хватит.

Когда он выходит, Ойкава в первый момент выдыхает с облегчением, потом приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на него.

— Почему ты перестал?

— Тебе же больно!

— Пройдет. Везде пишут, что надо только перетерпеть.

Отверстие покраснело и выглядит слегка приоткрытым, и Ивайзуми слишком боится, что может что-то повредить, даже возбуждение немного спадает.

— Нет. Я так не могу. Давай как обычно.

Но как обычно Ойкава, конечно, не хочет.

Ивайзуми не понимает, как все заканчивается тем, что он лежит на кровати, а сидящий между его ног Ойкава, двигает пальцами внутри него, растягивая.

Ойкава растягивает его долго — настолько долго, что в какой-то момент это начинает казаться приятным. Возможно, дело именно в этом, потому что когда Ойкава начинает в него толкаться членом, это хоть и больно, но все-таки не настолько ужасно, как Ивайзуми себе представлял. 

Изнутри тянет и распирает, но есть еще что-то, от чего поджимаются пальцы на ногах и хочется громко стонать, какое-то подступающее удовольствие, которое нарастает, обещая превратиться в выжигающий все взрыв. Ойкава нависает над ним, и Ивайзуми разглядывает его сосредоточенно сведенные брови и поджатые губы. А потом непроизвольно, под влиянием какого-то порыва, тянется поцеловать. Они уже пробовали целоваться, Ивайзуми не может сказать, что ему особо понравилось, но сейчас это кажется чем-то другим, а Ойкава вдруг как-то сдавленно всхлипывает, толкается в него глубже и замирает. И почти сразу поднимается с него, чтобы вытащить начинающий обмякать член.

Это слишком быстро, слишком мало. Внутри пусто, а член стоит до боли.

— Скорострел ты, — комментирует Ивайзуми, и Ойкава несильно тычет его кулаком в плечо.

— Еще посмотрим на тебя. — Ойкава теснит Ивайзуми к краю кровати и устраивается, опираясь на локти и колени, прогибаясь в пояснице. — Ну? — Он оборачивается, смотрит на него, и до Ивайзуми наконец доходит, что он предлагает. Вряд ли Ойкаве сейчас действительно хочется продолжения, слишком мало времени прошло после оргазма, но собственное возбуждение слишком сильно, и Ивайзуми не отказывается. — Ты только не останавливайся, — предупреждает Ойкава и, дождавшись кивка Ивайзуми, отворачивается и опускает голову.

То ли Ивайзуми волнуется меньше, то ли сказывается другая поза и то, что Ойкава не так сильно зажимается, но член входит гораздо легче, и теперь все получается как надо.  
Ему удается продержаться не намного дольше Ойкавы, но тому сейчас явно и не нужно долго, и после, когда Ивайзуми укладывается рядом и обхватывает его рукой, прижимая ближе, он выглядит вполне довольным. 

Весь вечер задница саднит и тянет поясницу, но новый опыт оказывается приятным. Для Ойкавы, кажется, тоже, и Ивайзуми понимает, что они не раз еще все это повторят.

***  
В свои восемнадцать Ивайзуми еще ни разу не целовался с девушками, но уже чего только не пробовал с Ойкавой. Фантазия у того оказывается по-настоящему безграничной, не скованной ни комплексами, ни стеснительностью. Он спокойно может предложить потрахаться на матах в спортзале, когда они заканчивают тренировку позже других, отсасывать ему, пока Ивайзуми стоит на балконе и изо всех сил пытается, чтобы его не выдавало выражение лица, или наоборот — попросить отсосать ему в примерочной спортивного торгового центра. Для Ойкавы секс — всего лишь один из способов приятно провести время, но, как и все, за что берется, он старается делать это хорошо, на взгляд Ивайзуми — идеально.

От некоторых особенно рискованных предложений Ивайзуми отказывается, но — гораздо чаще, — соглашается. И до сих пор ни разу об этом не пожалел.

Они не встречаются. Скорее это похоже на дружбу с привилегиями. Они вместе играют в волейбол, вместе проводят свободное время — смотрят фильмы и матчи, ходят выбирать кроссовки в спортивный магазин, собираются поступать в один университет. И трахаются — по-разному, в разных местах и позах, все лучше привыкая к телам друг друга, вместе пробуя что-то новое. 

Это не мешает им обсуждать, какие девушки нравятся каждому из них. Ойкава все время называет разных, кажется, не особо запоминая, что говорил до этого, а Ивайзуми чувствует, что описывает один и тот же тип — то, как выглядел бы Ойкава в женском обличии. И это смущает и настораживает — он надеется, что Ойкава ничего не заметит.

Ивайзуми все больше нравится Ойкава, и он невольно чувствует себя виноватым, как будто предает его доверие. Иногда он даже немного жалеет, что тот не девушка — это многое бы упростило. Но в чем-то их отношения гораздо крепче и ближе тех, что могли бы сложиться с девушкой, и пока что все идет хорошо, Ивайзуми решает не думать об этом, — в конце концов, какая разница, как это называть.

***  
То, что это должно когда-то случиться, было понятно с самого начала. И все равно Ивайзуми чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох: у Ойкавы появляется девушка. Об этом тот сообщает перед утренней тренировкой — просто заходит в раздевалку и говорит:

— Представляешь, Ханако предложила встречаться. Я согласился.

Он выглядит радостным и удивленным, и совсем не влюбленным. А Ивайзуми чувствует, как его мир, всегда бывший простым и понятным, начинает разваливаться на части.

— Поздравляю. Она тебе нравится?

— Ну да. — Ойкава пожимает плечами.

Ивайзуми не может понять, почему Ойкава вдруг согласился — наверняка это не первая девушка, которая признается Ойкаве — при таком-то фанклубе. Но это не так и важно — важно только то, что их отношения в том виде, в каком они сейчас существуют, заканчиваются.

Вечером Ойкава не задерживается, как обычно, после тренировки, а убегает на свидание, и всю следующую неделю они почти не видятся. В чем-то так даже лучше: сидеть рядом с Ойкавой в его комнате, смотреть телевизор и делать уроки — и не иметь никакой возможности прикоснуться к нему, забраться руками под одежду и завалить на пол, было бы совсем тяжело. А так — относительно терпимо. На занятиях и тренировках Ивайзуми делает вид, что все в порядке — в конце концов, у него остается дружба Ойкавы, а ничего другого тот и не обещал.

А через неделю Ойкава расстается с Ханако — говорит, что она его бросила из-за волейбола, но расстроенным совсем не выглядит.

Вечером они снова идут домой вместе, Ойкава остается ночевать у Ивайзуми, а ночью выгибается под ним и подается навстречу глубоким толчкам, сжимая в зубах угол подушки, чтобы случайным шумом не разбудить родителей.

Новую девушку Ойкава так и не заводит, хотя при том, сколько их встречает его каждый день у входа в спортзал, это не проблема. Когда Ивайзуми спрашивает, Ойкава говорит, что просто не хочет отвлекаться от учебы и подготовки к весенним отборочным. И Ивайзуми невольно чувствует облегчение — значит, еще почти полгода у него есть.

***  
Последнюю неделю перед матчем с Карасуно, они видятся с Ойкавой только на тренировках и по дороге от школы домой — сил не хватает ни на что, кроме как добрести до футона, свалиться на него и заснуть мертвым сном до утра.

Они должны победить. И они обязательно победят. Ивайзуми практически уверен в этом, видя, с каким упорством готовит их команду Ойкава. Кажется, будто его настрой заражает всех вокруг.

Они проигрывают. Не хватает совсем немного, но какая теперь разница.

Они прощаются возле ворот дома Ойкавы — каждому из них сейчас надо побыть одному, успокоиться и понять, что делать дальше. А утром на следующий день Ойкава выглядит уже не таким подавленным — как будто что-то для себя решил, нашел новую цель и собирается к ней идти. Ивайзуми верит, что у него получится.

День проходит почти как обычно — если не считать отсутствия тренировок, хотя в спортзал они все равно заходят. И домой тоже привычно идут вместе.

— Ива-чан, я тут подумал… — Ойкава пытается говорить легко и весело, как о чем-то обыденном, но за его словами чувствуется неуверенность, и Ивайзуми настораживается. — Раз мы все равно потом собираемся снимать одну квартиру, спим вместе… может, давай попробуем встречаться? А то я вроде как тебя люблю. — Он улыбается, и в его нервной, кривой улыбке гораздо больше искренности, чем в тех, которыми он щедро делится с окружающими.

И Ивайзуми чувствует как тяжесть, которая все сильнее давит в последнее время, вдруг исчезает, и от этого хочется смеяться и делать глупости.

Ойкава совсем не похож на девчонку, но это и не важно.

— А что мы, по-твоему, делали до этого, придурок? — Ивайзуми лохматит ему вихрастую макушку. — И я тебя тоже.


End file.
